


Six Days on Feechor

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Hux - Freeform, Injury, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Tending Wounds, Unrealistic Anal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux have been stationed on the distant planet Feechor. Hux has been injured and Kylo Ren is not happy about it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Six Days on Feechor

It had been six days on Feechor. Being on this verdant, misty planet, a planet rife with plump, tawny, hopping ibu and crusty lichen, were six days too many for Kylo Ren. To him, the swamp-forest meant overgrowth and disorder. It was a planet that had too many places for hiding and conspiring in the name of “the people”. It was his job to clean up. At Snoke’s command, Kylo and a militia of troopers had been deployed to seek out and enforce order. That hadn’t meant that the Feechorians hadn’t attempted to fight back. Their race, with their ice-blue eyes, tight black horns, and red streaked faces, descendants of a once ancient tribe who had mastered a great control over the Force by means of herbalism and mystic teaching, had been trained for battle. Kylo wouldn’t go so far as calling these forest-dwellers savages, but to him they came pretty damn close. Their melee weaponry was outdated, weak, compared to their honed blaster rifles and sheer number of troops. This shouldn’t have taken six days. Rain beat fervently against Ren’s canvas tent as he pushed back the flap in search of the morning update from Captain Phasma. Her chrome armor gleamed, raindrops pinging as she bowed.   
“Sir,” her voice crackled through her trooper helmet. “I hope the night bode you well.”

“Enough with formalities,” Kylo said, thin-lipped. 

Phasma stood upright, her hand resting against her hilted blaster.

“It’s not good. Last night’s siege. Let’s just say it didn’t go exactly as planned.”

“What do you mean?” Kylo ground his teeth, a red lava simmering beneath his blood. He’d known it’d been bad. He hadn’t been able to sleep, the weight of a disturbance in the Force had felt like 1,000 pounds on his chest all night. But he’d been commanded to sit back until the time came. When the chief of the Feechorians had been captured. Sitting on his hands while the situation slipped further out of his control irritated him. He could fix this with one swing of his lightsaber. “We had a garrison of 130 troops to their 35, with Hux at command. What more could we account for?”

“I know that we expected to have their chief taken prisoner by now, but their forces are proving to be stronger than we’d anticipated.”

This is why Snoke should have let me in battle, Kylo thought, embittered. Why the hell is he holding me off? “It’s time for me to step in. This is taking too long. We need to move our forces on to Tekprah, our main destination. Not focus all forces on this pit stop of a planet.” 

“I would be obligated to agree sir, but there’s been a setback. It’s Armitage Hux. He was injured last night.”

Kylo scoffed, “By what, wooden spears? Get going. Prepare a battle plan.” 

“Wrist rockets.” Rain pelted down harder against Phasma’s armor, the air hanging thick and hot with humidity. Kylo felt the slight knot of anxiety in his stomach twist tighter. “Injuries to the shoulder and ribs. Medical droids are working on him now. We don’t know where they got the weapons. We have reason to they’re conspiring to build up ranks of assassins out Feechorian villages. The people are poor and eager.”

“And why weren’t your troops guarding him?” Static crackled through Ren’s helmet as his anger unlatched. “You would think after a lifetime of training by a first-class captain they’d be able to do some simple guard formations.”

“I-I know it will push things back-but-” Phasma stumbled. Kylo pushed past her, their armor clanking against one another, as he felt out Hux. He had honed his power to be able to track a strong energy as a blue, spidering bolt. He could follow pain easily when he tried. He charged past stormtroopers who stepped back at the sight of him, clinging to their weapons. Kylo pushed forward, his wet cape heavy behind him, not wanting to be distracted and also furious at the sight of them. They were so weak. 

“Out of my way.”

A medic droid buzzed out from behind a distant soldier’s tent. Kylo stormed over and tore the flap back as rain continued to beat down. The blue electricity in the force was brimming and humming in his ears, behind his eyes, almost blinding. He saw him. Hux, laying, his arms flayed out, his face twisted in pain, a deathly white. A sick burning smell of flesh hung in the air as another medic droid snipped and soldered at shoulder wound. Blood had completely soaked through the bandaging on his right rib cage. His brow was damp with a clammy sweat, ruddy hair plastered to his forehead. A stormtrooper stood adjacent, blaster at the ready. He stiffened as Ren entered the tent.  
Kylo had seen many men die from their injuries, even at his own hands, and felt nothing. But his stomach sunk low at the sight of Hux.

“Are you wanting a medical report, sir?” The stormtrooper stepped in closer, almost whispering, “We have Unit General Cheema on standby if he doesn’t recover in time for the raid. Cheema’s a trooper just as capable.”   
Behind his mask, Ren grimaced at the passivity, the jaded tone in the unit’s voice.  
“Get out.” 

“Sir?” 

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear me.”

The stormtrooper nodded and then waved at the medical unit to follow him out the exit. The unit beeped, retracted its tools, and, with a slight breeze, hovered out of the tent. The trooper hesitated at the doorway and spoke up.

“He took down 15 of them himself, sir. He was doing his job as best he could under the circumstances. His injuries are noble.”

I’ll be the one to decide whether or not this was worth it. “Unit 486-C. Huh,” Kylo glanced at the dogtags, a smug look full of condescension and irritation. I’ll have to remember that number later. His tight jaw made it feel as if his teeth were glued together as he hissed. “Get. Out.”

The trooper nodded, silenced by his fear. The tent zipped up after his exit. The air in the tent was almost stifling, stale. In the silence rain still pattered against the canvas. Kylo clicked his mask open, the pressure around his neck releasing, and removed his helmet. It thudded against the mud floor as he dropped it. 

“Why’d you do it?” he whispered angrily, his words shaking. “Why did you fight?” 

Hux’s eyes winced open, lips parted. His breath was shallow and laced with pain. Ren walked over and kneeled at his cot. He gently took Hux’s hand into his gloved one and held it tight. 

“Ren, it hurts,” Hux whimpered, “even breathing hurts.” 

“Shh,” Kylo soothed, his anger calming from a full hurricane to rough oceanic waves. He released his hand and removed his gloves. He cupped Hux’s face in his palm. It was cool with the sweat of anguish, rough with overgrown facial hair. A hot tear slipped between Kylo’s fingers. Kylo hovered his hand over Hux’s head, feeling a hard red rush of anxiety charge at him in the force. It was a fear of death. He knew it well. “Shh, it’s okay. I have something that can help.”

Up close, Ren saw that the medic had done a hurried job of his bandaging. The knotting near his ribs wasn’t tied tight enough and the work on his shoulder was only half finished, the wound still glistening with blood. He wanted to rip that droid apart socket from socket. He wanted to set this planet on fire for being so remote and lacking in medical resources. He wanted to run his lightsaber right through Snoke’s skull for sending Hux here. But this wasn’t the time. 

“Here,” Ren pulled out a small black vial from beneath his cape. He uncapped it and shook out a tiny white pill. “Open your mouth.”

Hux obeyed, desperate for release. The corners of his mouth were cracked and bleeding. The pill gently fell from Ren’s hand and onto his tongue.

“Now just swallow.” Ren’s dark eyes winced with concern. 

Hux exhaled, moaning slightly, covering his eyes with his fingers. A warm wave of relief washed over him as the bitter pill dissolved instantly.

“Hmn, that helps.”

“Drink some water,” Kylo used the Force to call a canteen to his hand and uncorked it. “The effects are temporary. I’ll come back and give you more later.” 

“Thank you,” Hux breathed as he finished drinking. He grasped Ren’s wrist and brought his hand to his lips. His kiss was weak and gentle as his other hand still covered his eyes. “I was so scared I’d never see you again. Alone on the battlefield, surrounded by white armor in the dark. I couldn’t hear anything. Only screaming and blaster shots.” His words were thick, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “I wanted to hear your voice again. M-more than anything in this galaxy.”

“I’m here now.” Kylo nestled against Hux’s neck, his nose in his hair, as auburn as summer. Hux smelled of swamp, fire, and the sharp herbal scent of irritating medicinal ointments. “Bastard. Why didn’t you let them fight for you? I did everything I could to keep you safe. You didn’t even listen to me.”

Hux whispered, “I thought they were just Feechorians.” 

“You don’t need to prove anything, idiot. Not to me. You just need to live.” Kylo was inches above Hux’s face, staring deep into his icy eyes, a warmth rushing over his chest in affection and tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His words came out as barely a whisper. “Can I kiss you?” 

Hux winced, unsure if more movement would damage his injuries further. 

“If it hurts I don’t want to force you to,” Ren’s breath was hot against Hux’s skin. 

“No,” Hux looked down to his lovely, plum lips. “It won’t hurt.”

“Liar,” Ren smiled slightly. In that moment, Hux relished in how handsome he was; his long nose, his dark thick hair hanging in his hazel eyes, his rugged scarred skin. He never thought he could miss somebody so much. Kylo leaned in and placed his lips, soft as velvet, on his. He kissed him in a way that was earnest, his tongue entwining with Hux’s as Hux parted his mouth hungrily. Ren tasted blood tinged in Hux’s mouth. Hux hummed as waves of pleasure cascaded over him. It was the first time he’d felt pleasure and not pain, not fear, in the six days they’d been on Feechor. 

“Do you like that?” Kylo said between kissing, smiling at him. Hux nodded, smiling back. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Hux whispered. 

“When I heard you were injured,” Kylo hesitated, not exactly sure what to do with how he felt, “I couldn’t control myself. I was furious. But not in the way they want me to be angry. I wanted to use all of my power to help you, to fix you, to take your pain away.” Hux brushed Kylo’s hair out of his eyes as his spoke. “I’m sorry I left you alone. I didn’t want to. I wanted to be there, fighting by your side and keeping you safe. To see you like this...I feel sick. I feel guilty.” He thought back to how he’d tossed and turned the night before. How he’d felt Hux’s pain. 

“It’s not your fault. I can’t wait to see what you do to those troopers later though. Damn cowards,” Hux grinned. 

Ren scoffed as he smiled, “Let’s not talk about them.” He leaned in close to Hux’s neck and began kissing it deeply, his teeth nipping at Hux’s snow white skin. His hand grasped instinctively at Hux’s side.

“Ah-” Hux gasped and recoiled. 

Kylo drew back, “Did I hurt you?” His hand felt sticky and warm with blood. “Shit.”

“It’s alright,” Hux winced, smiling. 

“No it’s not,” Ren grimaced. He stood and picked up his helmet from the ground, back turned. “I can’t take this anymore.” He brushed off sticky mud as best as he could. 

“Where are you going?” Hux turned his head, worried.

Kylo pressed his lips together, feeling a bit foolish with what he was about to say. “Before we landed I was doing a bit of research. It turns out there’s a river nearby that’s rumored by locals to have healing powers. Only certain people can activate its capabilities. I have a strong feeling that I’ll be able to do it using the Force. It’s one of the reasons I convinced Phasma and the others to camp where we did. Thought it might be useful to us.” He turned back to Hux. “I’m taking you there.” 

Hux swallowed. It sounded like a desperate plan, crazy almost. But he knew Ren, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to protest no matter how hard he tried. The man was stubborn, to put it mildly. Kylo snapped his helmet back onto his head, it cinching with a hiss. 

“I-I trust you.” 

Ren’s voice rumbled, crackling lightning behind his mask. “Let’s go.”

\--- 

At the river’s bank, Ren delicately lowered Hux to the ground. He’d gently put him to sleep with a mind trick to ease the pain as they traveled. 

This has to work. 

The river was dark and swollen, water black as liquid onyx against the mist of the night skies. They were secluded by towering deciduous trees and it was utterly quiet besides the rushing sound of the water and the chirping of distant ibu. 

At least it’s stopped raining. 

He sat cross-legged at the bank and closed his eyes, focusing. When he went beyond, beyond the red cage that held the fragile box of his own self, he could feel it. He could connect. He could feel the throbbing black energy of the river, each droplet of water sparking and sparkling. When he focused his mind, he could bend it around that energy, like a hand curling around sand. He could demand from it. Help me. Change for me, he asked of the black mass. Become something useful.   
The blackness reacted, flinching, and then suddenly bursting into a white light. It sent Ren’s Force consciousness back to the present, and he gasped. When he came back, the river had gone completely calm and stationary. The river stones at the bottom of the water glowed with a dim light. Ren wanted to make sure the manipulation had worked. He took a small dagger from his belt and, removing his gloves and tossing them aside, he slid the blade against his finger. He winced as blood began seeping from the gash. He dipped the finger into the river. He felt a nibbling, almost that of small fish nipping at him, and removed it from the water. The wound was almost completely healed, leaving only a pink, shining line. Kylo’s gut rose in excitement. Immediately, he held his hand over Hux’s face, directing his energy into Hux’s mind to rouse him from sleep. 

“Good evening, Armitage.”

Hux blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. “Are we here already?” 

“We are. And we’re ready.” He began to unhitch his belt. “I’ll help you undress.” Kylo attended to Hux, carefully removing his filthy boots one by one, and then unbuttoning his trousers. He untied the sloppy bandage at his ribs and slid off Hux’s pants. Then he removed his own clothing, first unclasping and casting aside his cape, then his black, leather armor, boots, then his underclothing, revealing his strong, heavy, naked body. He gathered Hux up into his thick arms and with with a grunt lifted him as Hux gasped in pain.   
“We’re almost there,” Kylo assured. “Hold on.”   
Ren waded into the river, chest deep, and waited for a response. Water lapped up against their bare skin. He could feel the river answering,, shimmering particles swirling and engulfing Hux, timid but with purpose.   
“What’s happening?” Hux whispered, his voice groggy. His body trembled slightly. “God, this water’s so fucking cold.”  
“It’s working is what’s happening. Hold your breath and close your eyes. I think we have to go under.”   
Both men inhaled deeply. Kylo plunged beneath the surface. Freezing waves engulfed them both, their hair dancing underwater in the gleaming pale moonlight. Bubbles glittered overhead. Hux felt a pulsing energy surge through him as the water rinsed over his wounds. It pricked and ate away at the burns and gashes, sloughing off the injury and the heat of pain. The black void they floated in was silent. All he could feel was the water now, ice cold, and Ren’s hard body holding him close, skin on skin. Involuntarily, Hux’s arm reached out to tread the water. The pressure of it curled and resisted around his forearm, as if it were a curtain he was pushing back. Nothing hurt anymore. Nothing commanded him to be strong or to fight, to order or to kill. This falling was nothingness. It was peace.   
Kylo kicked back up, swinging his arm back to swim upward and towards shallower waters, and broke the water’s surface. With a gasp and coughing they regained their breath. Kylo released Hux, letting him stand gently on the river’s bottom.   
“Better?” He said breathlessly as he ran his fingers through his wet, dark hair.   
Hux reached up and touched at his ribs and shoulder, nervously at first. But there was nothing. The wounds were gone. Hux laughed in pants of relief, “This was such a stupid idea. I can’t believe it worked.”   
“Who’s the jackass here? You’re the one who went off and almost got yourself killed.”   
Hux smiled, sniffing, his nose numb from the cold.  
Kylo lightly used the force to nudge Hux closer to him. He put his arm around him. “Let’s go. We’re both freezing. We can start a fire nearby.”   
“Wait,” Hux reached out and grabbed Ren’s wrist, his dripping, naked body gleaming a bluish white in the moonlight of three distant moons. “I just want to hold you for a minute.”   
Ren’s lips curled up in pleasure. “Hm. Come here.”   
Hux slid his hands around Ren’s neck and buried his face in his wet hair. His heart felt so clear with intention in that moment. All he wanted was to be with this man. He wanted to stand by his side as he was crowned overseer of galaxies. As they proved to everyone that they were capable without anything else holding them back. It could be nobody else but him.   
Hux’s voice quivered with cold. He could feel Ren’s body pressed hard, warm up against his, so close. Hux inhaled shakily.  
“Hm? What’s wrong?” Kylo stroked at Hux’s fresh scar on his shoulder, his fingertips brushing light as feather.   
“I-I think I love you.” 

The words hung in the air along with the noise of trickling river water and their shivering breathing. 

“Hux…” Kylo hesitated.

“You don’t feel the same?”

“I don’t know if you should.” Kylo whispered back. His voice was thick with emotion. 

“Then why come so close to me?” Why help me?

“I-I don’t know.” 

Hux breathed out, holding him tighter.   
“I think we need each other. Something tells me we do.”

Kylo wanted to tell him to stop. His heart was hanging so heavy, saturated with grief and anxiety. All he knew was how to hurt and how to exact his own revenge. What if he hurt this man too? What if he did it with his own two bare hands? What if the the Force engulfed this too? How could anyone know this burden or understand how to relieve it? 

Hux’s hands moved downward, stroking the small of his back. He cupped his head in his hand. Water trickled into the river as he placed his lips on Kylo’s and kissed him once, then again, deeply. His body surged with hot passion. 

“I don’t-I don’t care. I don’t care if you hurt me.” Hux breathed against his lips  
.   
“You can’t say that,” Kylo bit back, angry, stubborn. “We don’t know anything. We can’t do anything.”

Hux kept kissing at his lips between his words. 

“I knew you’d say that. I. Don’t. Care.” His hands moved further down and down as his cupped his ass.

Kylo swallowed, overwhelmed with a confounding mixture of emotions. 

“Can it be my turn to help you?” Hux squeezed at him, nudging him in inquisition, urging. 

Ren breathed. He took slowly Hux’s head in both his hands, pushing back water from his blue eyes with his thumb. There was resistance and negation, and yet..tenderness...and trust. He did want this man. He wanted him in every way possible. He wanted to love him with his body, to hear him moan in pleasure at his touch, to enjoy every inch of his skin and ravish him. Destroying this beautiful, delicate flower and growing it back again, natural as a season changing from one to the next. He wanted to love him with his mind and his heart, restoring him and being the one to help his weaknesses grow strong. He wanted to show him what the Force was capable of...of darkness...and yes, even this light. Kylo leaned in and kissed him deeply, humming in relief. Both men met each other with hunger and ferocity, Hux melting in the arms of the man he loved the most, whimpering.

“I need you, Hux. I didn’t even know it... but I need you,” Kylo grasped at him, breathless. 

“I’ll do anything for you,” Hux whispered. 

“Let’s get out of this water. Let me have you,” Kylo commanded. Hux looked into his dark eyes and smiled. 

Naked, they stalked out of the river, Hux lightly splashing at Kylo on their way out and laughing. Kylo grinned. They were nothing but free here. Nobody could tell them this was wrong or wasteful or useless. He splayed out his black cape on the riverbank and grabbed Hux by the waist and kissed him. 

“Lay down for me,” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear, tickling. Hux’s face was flushed a blooming pink as he smirked, giddy. He lay down, his pale naked body opening up to Kylo, eager and unfurled. Kylo kneeled, his ripe cock erect, and grasped the back of Hux’s thigh. He brushed his fingers against his pale hairs, then ran his tongue on the inside skin of his thigh, closer and closer. The skin was cold and wet, tasting sweet in his mouth. Hux involuntarily hummed in anticipation. Kylo took Hux’s cock in his hands. This man was quenching a thirst in him he didn’t know he had. Hux inhaled sharply at his touch and closed his eyes. 

“Hmm,” Kylo murmured as he ran his tongue along his hip bones, and then along the side of Hux’s shaft, teasing. Hux recoiled and hissed. “You’re so sensitive,” Kylo whispered against his skin, “You want it don’t you?” 

Hux moaned quietly, “Please.” 

Kylo smiled smugly, his cock twitching in response to Hux’s eagerness. “What a slut.”

He took Hux’s cock in his mouth and began, slowly at first. His tongue was hot against his skin. The noise of his sucking was similar to the lapping of the water on the riverbank, rhythmic and wet. Hux shuddered. Kylo cupped his balls in his hands, gently massaging as he sucked. He ran his tongue from the backside of his member and then pumped up and down on his head, deep and methodical. He knew exactly what he’d want to feel. He looked up at him, Hux’s pretty red mouth parted in pleasure, as milky cum erupted from him. 

“Ah-” Hux exclaimed, breathless. “I came. I came.”  
Kylo panted against Hux’s cock before moving downward. His tongue slipped in and around the sensitive area, Kylo’s mouth dripping and sticky in saliva and precum. He pleasured him hungrily, moaning quietly and muffled as he did so. Electricity shot through Hux’s body in bursts of pleasure, like thunder rumbling in the aftershock. Each lick and swirl was like lightning through both their bodies.   
“Oh God,” Hux clenched, his legs parted around Kylo’s body. His feet rested on Kylo’s muscular back. Kylo inserted a finger and began gently massaging deep inside him. With his other hand, he teased at Hux’s nipple with pinching and rubbing.  
“Just relax,” he mumbled, “Or else it might hurt.”   
“Hmmmm,” Hux hummed. Kylo inhaled as he adjusted himself and gently entered into him. He steadied himself, his hard body, his strong arms looming over Hux’s, eyes meeting as he thrusted.  
“Mn, mmmm, hmp, hmp-” The grunts escaped from Kylo’s lips in hot breaths as his taut ass pounded into Hux’s willing body. “Ungh.”  
“Ah, a-” Hux whimpered, his eyes closed. He let these sensations of being filled, of being conquered and loved and taken care of wash over him. His body felt like it was suspended 1000 feet in the air. Like he was flying on a hook. It was pleasure and pain.   
“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Kylo grunted, urgent, his dark hair hanging in his eyes. He breathed with short, quick breaths and moaned loudly as he orgasmed. He’d grabbed onto Hux’s arm without knowing and grabbed tightly at it as he came. He released his grip and collapsed on top of Hux. They both breathed heavily in the blackness, exhausted by their passion. After a while, Hux played a bit with Kylo’s hair. The scent of lovemaking was all over them.  
Kylo held his hand and played with his fingers. “Hmm, I’m tired. You too?”  
Hux nodded as he nestled against him. “There’s nothing but us right now.”  
The sanctuary of the forest enveloped the two men as they both closed their eyes, lulled to sleep by the crisp air, the river sound, and the distant resonations of war airships overhead.


End file.
